Rolling Hills
by STR8BKCHICK
Summary: Dom has something on his mind. He corners Letty in their bedroom for a conversation.


_Rolling Hills_

**Summary: A playful conversation between Dom and Letty in the privacy of their bedroom. Dom has something on his mind.**

* * *

><p>"Can I talk to you about something?" Dom asked, walking into the bedroom he and Letty shared. She turned her head as her fingers went to her belt buckle, pulling the leather loose as her eyebrow arched in question, waiting for him to keep going.<p>

"I know the life we live is very free. I don't put no chains on you, and you only put the ones on me that are necessary." He began, noting the movements she made as she shimmied the tight leather down her curved hips.

"Spit it out, Papa." She encouraged, her voice low, almost uninterested.

Dom took a breath as he watched her stand there in her see-through shirt, black bra, and impossibly tiny underwear.

"What?" she gestured, her eyes open as her palms turned up towards the sky, suddenly concerned about this 'talk', or lack thereof.

He sighed, rubbing his hand over the back of his head as he re-grouped himself.

"Is something wrong? Did I do something? Is it money? Us? What?" she forced out, becoming irritated in his silence.

"No, Letty. It's this." He admitted, gesturing towards her chest.

"My boobs are a problem?" She asked with surprise, looking down at her chest, before cupping and squeezing them to test their weight. "You've always liked my boobs."

"Not your boobs, Letty. No wait, yes, your boobs, and you stomach and your legs and your back. I'm sick of the way guys stare at you when you dress like that." He admitted, glad to have it out, but scared of the aftermath of the admission.

Letty burst into laughter, clutching at her stomach as it ached in strain.

"Fuck, Dom. You scared the shit outta me. I thought you were gonna have the 'boob job' talk with me." She laughed, "I was preparing myself to kick your ass."

"Boob job? Hell naw. I like my tetas real and 100% Letty. I don't enjoy motherfuckers staring at you when we're out though."

"I've always dressed this way, Dom." She countered.

"No you haven't, Leticia." He responded.

"Okay, so as of late, I've gotten more bold in my dress. Whenever we're at races, I'm always like this." She shrugged, pulling the top over her head as she turned from him to pull her dog tags over her head and place them on the dresser.

"That's just it. When we're at the races. But what about when we're not at the races? I'm telling you I don't like the shit." He said firmly.

"And I'm telling you it's not your call. I don't bitch and moan because you wear shirts that show your arms that have girls resorting to two year olds and drooling all over you. I don't say shit when your topless in the garage and Mrs Jones from the coffee shop next door brings you extra cups of brew. I put up with a lot of your shit. You are gonna deal with mine." She finalized, unhooking her bra, and sliding it and her panties off in front of him.

"First, this is an unfair argument with you standing naked in front of me. Second, all I'm asking for is a little consideration. I don't want anyone seeing what's only for me.

"Fair enough, Papa. I won't get naked like this for anyone but you." She smirked, walking past him to a drawer to pull out underwear and one of his old t-shirts.

"Letty." He groaned.

"Lost cause, Dommy. Might as well get naked with me and share the shower."

"No. I can't believe you won't compromise any of this with me."

"Does it really bother you that much?" she asked, turning to him.

"Do I approach you in our bedroom wanting to have talks often? And furthermore, would I still be talking about it with you standing in front of me naked if it weren't important?" He asked, completely serious.

She took a few moments to consider his words.

"Fine. I'll try to tone it down. But you're gonna tone it down some too, big boy. All of your admirers are gonna have to keep their paws off and I'm dead ass fucking serious about it Dominic." She countered, laying her terms out.

He clenched his jaw, thinking of his reputation outside of their bedroom and then glanced down at her body.

Easy exchange.

"Deal! At the races, dress as you please. Everywhere else, please don't kill me. I almost took a man's head off today." He admitted.

"That's why Vince and Leon pulled you off that guy at the store? I thought you were pissed because he took your parking space. Damn, bout time you realized, there's power in these rolling hills." She laughed, alluding to her feminine curves, moving to go into the bathroom.

He caught her around her waist, her skin against the cotton of his wife beater.

"I'm well aware of your power, baby. He whistled when you walked by like I wasn't fucking standing there. At the races, you can be naked and they know who you belong to. They know if they're looking at you, they're just looking at you. In public, people ain't so smart."

"I see your dilemma, but I'm not sympathetic. No matter where we are, skanks don't take hints."

"Well I'll see what I can do to make that part of your job easier." He promised, leaning down to kiss her.

"Shower you said?" he recalled, a smile marring his face.

"I did. You ready to help me get clean?" she asked.

"No," he replied, smacking her naked ass, "I'm gonna help you get real dirty."

He picked her up, walking her into the bathroom and gave her just what he promised her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin…Something fun and light….<strong>_


End file.
